Захолустье
by contumacia
Summary: Рубаки в очередной раз разделились: Амелия отправилась в Сейрун; Зелгадис - на поиски сча... исцеления; а Лина с Гаури сейчас находятся в небольшой деревне, старейшина которой, как это ни заезжено, но, да, даёт им задание. С подвохом.


Таверна «Заезженный Петух» была одним из более-менее крепких зданий небольшой деревеньки близ гор. И, хотя меню её не отличалось богатством выбора, Лина и Гаури вполне удовлетворились скромным обедом на шестерых, состоявшим из запечённой картошки, индейки и свиных рёбрышек.

Местные жители, весьма удивлённые их здоровым аппетитом, жались по углам, тихо перешёптываясь. Одна из групп, посовещавшись, вытолкнула вперёд тощего паренька. Тот, бледнея всё больше и больше, судорожно переводил взгляд с Лины на Гаури и обратно. Получив сильный тычок в спину, несчастный подросток дёрнулся и предпринял попытку броситься к выходу. Упав, он просто полз к дверям со всей возможной в его положении скоростью.

Лине такой ажиотаж даже немного нравился, а Гаури был слишком занят свиными рёбрышками, чтобы что-то заметить. Но всё хорошее когда-нибудь кончается, и, когда трактирщик трясущимися руками унес посуду с их стола, дуэт мечника и волшебницы, принёсший сумятицу в обычную жизнь селян, заплатил и вышел на поиски новых впечатлений и таверн.

Покосившиеся деревянные здания, отсутствие какой-либо системы канализации и соответствующий запах. Вот и всё, что можно было сказать об этом поселении. Лина Инверс и Гаури Габриев забыли бы её через пять минут, если бы не случившиеся далее события.

Последняя неделя Лине выдалась спокойной, даже обычные разбойники не встречались. Первые несколько дней она считала это чем-то вроде незапланированного отпуска, но после ей стало скучно, да и доход был с бандитов, хоть и не слишком большой, но до сих пор стабильный. «Ну, ничего, всё наладится. Завтра выйдем на торговый тракт, там ворья всякого видимо-невидимо, гра… восстанавливай справедливость сколько влезет» - решила Лина.

На краю деревни она увидела того самого парня, уползшего из таверны, сейчас приближавшегося к ней с каким-то седым стариком.

\- Давай-ка послушаем, что они нам скажут, а, Гаури? – «всё равно скучно».

Гаури согласно кивнул. Ему тоже хотелось, чтобы что-нибудь наконец произошло.

\- Вы - Лина Инверс и Гаури Габриев?

\- Да, а как вы узнали? - удивился Гаури.

Старик хотел было сказать об идущем через всю страну следе, состоящем из воронок от взрывов, массовых потерь среди разнообразных преступников, а также из разорившихся рестораторов и трактирщиков, но вслух произнёс: «Угадал»

\- Я наслышан о ваших способностях и хотел бы предложить вам работу. Видите ли, я старейшина этой деревни, и хотел бы, чтобы вы разобрались с троллями, обосновавшимися неподалёку. Конечно, награда соответствует вашему мастерству – он достал из кармана… синий бриллиант. Совершенно точно синий бриллиант, чутьё на драгоценности Лину ещё не подводило.

\- Ого! Откуда в этом захолустье такое?! Ой, извините… - старейшина с укором посмотрел на эмоциональную волшебницу.

\- Безопасность жителей для меня важнее этого камня, и погибших из-за троллей людей с его помощью не вернёшь – сказал старик, как будто оправдываясь.

\- Мы вам поможем! Где их искать?

Голодная Лина уже начинала терять терпение – Ну сколько можно? Несите уже еду!

\- Лина-сан~ - как обычно появился из ниоткуда Кселлос.

\- О, привет, Кселлос.

\- Кселлос, давай потом, а? Мне некогда искать в твоих словах подтекст, я есть хочу.

\- Зачем же вы так, Лина-сан? Я просто услышал один слух, который будет Вам интересен, и хочу им поделиться.

\- Ладно, говори, всё равно не отвяжешься – «а там, может, и заказ принесут».

\- Так вот, недавно, около двух недель назад, не так далеко отсюда открылась шахта по добыче алмазов. Вот уж не знаю почему, но там они особенно близко к поверхности. Дело это прибыльное, и шахту открыли бы раньше, но вот незадача... Там было полно троллей. Они и не мешали никому, но вот теперь, когда их прогнали какие-то храбрые герои, недавнее захолустье будет процветать.

Кселлос внимательно и с удовольствием следил за тем, как меняется выражение лица Лины. От ленивого внимания к лёгкому недоумению и крайней степени возмущения.

\- Да как, да как!.. Вот и верь после этого людям! Вот ведь хитрый старикан, просто использовал меня! Столько слов наговорил: «безопасность жителей», «погибших не вернуть»! Я его заставлю мне возместить весь моральный ущерб! – Лина немедленно бросилась в путь.

\- Ты куда, Лина? Заказ принесли! – Гаури остался наедине со своим замешательством.

Глядя на несущуюся во весь опор волшебницу, Кселлос не смог сдержать довольной улыбки. Ему предстояло ещё немало сытных обедов.


End file.
